My Sweet Angel
by Lili Sensei
Summary: Luka discovers what Love means when she meets Miku. It could have been a wonderful day if Miku wasn't her brother's fiancée.


**Hi, I'm Lily, a French girl, and I don't have any beta reader, so I'm sorry for my mistakes, but I'm not bilingual. **

**Even so, I hope you'll be able to enjoy that story~**

**Don't hesitate to leave a review, I'll be glad to read what you thought about my story!**

My Sweet Angel

Love, a simple word which means so much.

I remind perfectly the first time I met her. I knew it was her as soon as I stared deep into her eyes. At this moment, I came to me that it was Her. My soul mate, my other half, the one who would give to my life a meaning.

Until then, I thought the affection I had for persons of the opposite sex was what everybody calls love.

I was wrong. To what extent!

When I made eye contact with her, I felt my heart waver. My parent and I were in the reception hall, in front of my brother Luki and Her.

My heart beat so hard against my chest that I just heard its infernal stampede. I was mesmerized by her view which almost seemed supernatural. Her beauty took my breath away. She was like a fallen angel. Never a smile moved me that deeply.

I slowly come to life of what happened around me. It's right at this moment that I have a new shock. The girl was called Miku, she was eighteen, and my brother's fiancée.

In one second, she shifted from exhilaration to the worst harassment.

I believed I would die struck on the spot, but it would have been a too gentle punishment. Thus, I didn't fall on the floor as my heart told me to do so. I couldn't show my sadness in front of everybody. They wouldn't have understood. They wouldn't have tried to.

I got close to her like the others and kissed her cheek, wishing her to find happiness with Luki, reluctantly. She smelt apple, and her skin was as soft as the one of a child. I freed myself with difficulty from her embrace, while my heart would have liked to stay with her.

My brother had put on his most dressy clothing and his eyes let see his happiness. I never hated him more than that day. This brother whom I once loved so much, I found him ugly, cruel and stupid.

He didn't go along even a bit with Miku, I thought. She was so beautiful despite her weak appearance in her turquoise dress harmonized with her long head of hair… If it had been me, I would have kept her preciously closest to me, far from the greedy sight of the other men.

Or maybe I thought about it later. When I found out that she was not only a beautiful person. The few times we talked together, I was dazzled by so much compassion and cleverness. Unfortunately, we didn't talk that much to each other. She constantly avoided me. I supposed at that time that she found me too much different from her. She just had eighteen, and I already was twenty-one.

She was just an adult, and yet so sad. She seemed lost in our gigantic mansion. I saw her as a sad kitty, pacing up and down, seeking for its mother.

I stayed away, hurting like hell every time Luki put his big hands on her. Hours became my enemies. The date of their marriage had quickly been decided. December, the twenty-three… Two months after she had introduced to the family. I smiled constantly to keep up appearances, but when came the evening, I buried myself in my sheets, and hushed up my sobs with my thick pillow. I grow skinny before everybody every eye, but I didn't care.

I was so desperate that even the fact that it was a girl wasn't a reason for my crying.

I wanted her for myself, no matter her gender or even that she was my brother's fiancée.

But not talking to her was even more painful to me. That's why an evening, when my hunger gnawed at me and that I crossed Miku in tears, running to her bedroom, I couldn't pull myself together. I followed her and forced myself into the room. She didn't resist a long time, most probably scared by the fact that we could have been heard.

I closed the door behind me and stealthily came closed to her. She was sitting on the bedspread, her head turned to the window. Her hairs bathed by the moonlight fall in waves on her chest. She was holding her shoulders in a self-defensive gesture.

She trembled when I put my hands on her. Our looks crossed, and I was able to see all her distress. Her tears had devastated her puffed-up eyes, and irritated her redden cheeks. However, even in that condition, she remained the most attractive person that I had the chance to meet.

I gave a hint of a cheering smile when I caught sight of she maintained her chest where her bra had been torn under her thin waistcoat. She followed my sight, which made her cry even more.

At first, she didn't want to say a word, giving as a pretext that she tore it unfortunately. So, to make her stop blurting those stupidities and calm her, I kissed softly her cheek. It had the taste of her tears.

This gesture was innocent and maybe also childish. But strangely, it worked.

Thus came her confession, followed by the return of her crying. Her eyes avoided mine when she started to talk. I learnt that Luki had read her diary, and that it made him mad. Even though they had decided to stay abstinent until they get married, he had tried to force her. She pushed him with all her strength of will and was able to escape.

I remind her voice which trembled. She got struck on words, like ashamed of what she said. The anger I felt was so strong that when she tried to stand up for him, I began to shake. Then, something came to me. What could have put her in that state? I didn't have any idea, and she refused to tell.

I insisted, but nothing worked. Not knowing what to say anymore, I decided to try to outsmart her.

I feigned wanting to talk to Luki. I was his sister, I pleaded. The consequence was immediate, but it didn't go well. She started to cry so strongly that it was difficult to her to breath.

I bitterly regretted my lie and stand up to give her a water glass when she started to talk, persuaded that I was going to see Luki.

Her voice was weak, broken with sobs:

"I'm so sorry, Luka. I didn't want to hurt anybody. I tried to wrestle, but… It was too much to me, and I didn't think that he would read my diary. I… I didn't fall in love with you on purpose," she said.

My reason slumped. I don't know I should have done. And speaking truth, it doesn't mind, because the sensation of my lips on hers is worthwhile.

I kissed her, repeatedly. She became less resisting with every kiss.

She didn't ask for explanations. She let me put my hand in her hairs. She closed her eyes while I kissed her breasts, and squeezed my hand when I took off the clothes that remained.

This evening, shut ourselves away in her room, we made love. It wasn't perfect. Our gestures were imprecise. Even so, it was better than I ever expected until then, for the simple reason it was not a dream but reality.

We had never experienced that kind of feeling. We discovered together what becoming one meant. It was not a question of penetration, nor of sex. It was just love. Finding out that Miku shivered every time my lips came close of her bellybutton, seeing the passion in her eyes… This is what I remember of that night.

Explanations came with the morning. Miku went to quit the room when I decided to confess my feelings for her. She turned her head to me and smiled. There was so much happiness in her eyes that I cried. She came to take me in her arms and I whispered not to marry Luki. I just had to say it that my wish was fulfilled.

I helped her to pack her bags before packing mines. She looked at me while doing it, open-mouthed. She didn't say anything to stop me. She admitted later that she was afraid to say something that would end up our relationship – a thing that would have never happened.

The bell rang, and makes me come out of my thoughts. Like surprised, I discover once again our studio that Miku did her utmost to be able to pay it with odd jobs while I finish my last year of studies to become a judge and ensure a better lifestyle; because since we eloped, my family disavowed me.

Oddly, Luki is the only one who continued talking to me. Maybe because he blamed himself for what he did to Miku.

For my part, I'm still afraid to let them alone. I discovered a side of him that I would rather ignore it. In the depths, I think that our relationship is only based on remorse. He blames himself to have hurt Miku, and I blame myself because I steal her from him.

I shrug off and continue my checkout. I give a satisfied sight to the cake that I bought in hiding, garnished with a single candle. The one that symbolizes our year spent together, that will be followed by so many others, I'm sure.

I readjust my skirt and go open to the one that gave another meaning to the word love.


End file.
